


Warmth

by Rivulet027



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Body Language, Caretaking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Drabble Collection, Drift Compatibility (Pacific Rim), Established Relationship, Flirting, Forehead Kisses, Hoth is Cold (Star Wars), M/M, Workaholic Alexsandr Kallus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: Zeb/Kallus Drabble Collection.
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	1. Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Chapter 5 titled "A Decision" is the Pacific Rim AU.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At least Hoth is an excuse to cuddle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Written for the drabblesoup prompt frozen on dreamwidth.

Alex flexes his fingers and resists the urge to blow on them. Zeb makes an unimpressed noise. Alex glances up at him raising an eyebrow. Zeb rolls his eyes, but pulls the covers back.

“You can stand there cataloguing how frozen you are or you can get in bed and let me start warming you up,” Zeb tells him.

It’s reasonable. Alex crosses his arms and grumbles. “Hoth.”

“Hoth,” Zeb agrees.

At least his boyfriend is warm and at least his boyfriend thinks it’s amusing to help him find warmth. Alex sighs and gets into bed, cuddling close to Zeb.


	2. A New Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Standing on Lira San in front of their new house is a bit overwhelming for Kallus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Written for the drabble zone prompt making a fresh start on dreamwidth.

When Alex joins the Rebellion, when he becomes Fulcrum, and then later part of their intelligence division, he never fools himself into thinking he’s making a fresh start. He doesn’t believe it’s possible, not for him, not with his past.

Then he starts dating Zeb. He basically gets adopted by the Spectres. Then they win. He and Zeb get married. Zeb takes him to Lira San. Standing in front of their new house while they’re both brimming with plans for their future feels overwhelming.

Alex reaches down and intertwines their fingers. He brings Zeb’s hand to his lips. “Thank you.”


	3. Stopping Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeb would like Alex to be done working.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Written for the drabble zone prompt weekend on dreamwidth.

It’s difficult to concentrate on his work with Zeb leaning his head on one hand and staring at him intently. Finally Alex gives in. “Is there something I can help you with?”

“Are you at a good stopping point?”

Alex blinks. Then checks the time. It’s well past the time his shift ended. He wets his lips, then glances back at his work. “Yes.”

Zeb smiles, then leans in to kiss his forehead. A finger under his chin tilts his head and Zeb gives him a through kiss next. “Good. We both have the weekend off and I have plans.”


	4. Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeb kisses Alex's forehead for the first time.

Zeb kisses his forehead and Alex feels every part of himself just stall. He’s not sure what his face does, but Zeb bristles. His fur starts to stands up and his ears go sideways as he also stills. “Is that not a human thing?”

“I...I just never...do it again?”

Alex watches as Zeb’s smirks and his ears shift forward. Then lips touch his forehead again. Alex closes his eyes and sighs. 

“It’s nice,” he informs Zeb.

“Do it again?”

Alex hums, then opens his eyes as he cups Zeb’s cheeks so he can pull him into a kiss.


	5. A Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pacific Rim AU. Zeb agrees to be Kallus' copilot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Written for the drabblesoup prompt better in pairs on dreamwidth.

The ocean is calm today. It doesn’t reflect the chaos of his inner thoughts. Zeb sighs. Footsteps approach. Kallus stills next to him, then offers, “I can find someone else.”

Zeb watches as Kallus’ fingers curl around the railing. “No, you can’t.”

“You have a team, you’re a Spectre.”

“A team. Hera and Kanan are good about adopting, they’d find a replacement, if they felt they needed another person.”

Kallus glances sideways at him. Zeb leans in, lets his fingers hook over Kallus, picks his hand up and squeezes.

“Besides jeagers fight better in pairs,” Zeb offers. “We can help.”


	6. Solution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeb's fur is full of melting ice. Kallus helps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Written for the 100words prompt thaw on dreamwidth.

The ice is starting to thaw, wetting his fur as it does, and leaving a small puddle at his feet. Zeb grimaces. He hates wet fur. He’s about to head to the refresher, maybe the sonics will help? Alex distracts him as he locks their door and starts taking off his boots, then stripping out of the rest of his clothes.

“What are you doing, Kal?”

“Come on, I’ll comb the ice out. Sonics should help after,” Alex encourages.

“Have I told you lately that you’re the best?” Zeb grins, feeling better.

Alex laughs and pulls him into a kiss.


End file.
